


Corner

by EthernalDream



Category: Naruto
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthernalDream/pseuds/EthernalDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata terbiasa dengan daerah pojokan, tersisih. Hinata tidak suka disudutkan. Apalagi oleh Uchiha Sasuke. [AU, SasuHina]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corner

Hinata tertawa kaku. Keadaan macam apa ini?  
Mayday, Hinata butuh bantuan. Siapa saja … tolong!  
Hinata terbiasa berada di pojok. Hinata sering bergumul di sudut ruangan, tak terlihat, sendirian dan ia menyukainya. Berada di sudut ruangan yang ramai bukanlah perihal baru. Hinata bukan orang yang suka menjadi pusat perhatian. Bukan gayanya, itu saja.  
Hinata suka kesunyian, lebih baik daripada keributan di tengah kelas yang membuatnya pusing. Hinata lebih memilih sendirian di pojok ruangan.  
Tapi … catat satu hal, Hinata tidak suka dipojokkan. Apalagi kalau itu … oleh Uchiha Sasuke.  
.  
.  
Drunken: Corner © Eternal Dream Chowz  
Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
|I don’t own any chara in this fanfict. This is an unprofitable fan work. |  
Pairing: Sasuke U. x Hinata H.  
Genre: Humor  
Rate: T  
Warning: Out of Character, Typo(s), Alternate Universe, Rush Plot  
.  
.  
Hinata rasa ini semua salah Naruto. Menyediakan alkohol —meskipun berkadar rendah— di acara perpisahan satu sekolah bukan ide yang bagus. Banyak yang mendadak mabuk dan berubah kepribadian. Hinata hanya bisa memandang ngeri pada mulanya.  
Hari ini hari perpisahan nonformal Higashi Gakuen.  
Hinata setia berada di sudut aula restoran kecil yang disewa seharian dengan tarif seribu yen per orang. Hinata sebenarnya ingin absen saja tapi mendapati jemputan istimewa dari teman-temannya yang luarbiasa iseng, Hinata diseret datang.  
Apa boleh buat.  
Melihat suasana ruangan yang sudah ramai dan sesak, Hinata memisahkan diri dari teman sekolahnya yang sudah mengobrol di sana-sini. Lupa bahwa mereka yang menyeret Hinata dan malah melupakan kehadirannya. Baiklah, Hinata sudah terbiasa.  
Memasang ipod tidak mempan menangkis suara gelak tawa dan obrolan yang melengking. Hinata menyerah melawan arus. Ia duduk tenang sambil sesekali mencomot makanan ringan yang ada di meja-meja panjang yang tengah menguarkan hawa panas dari plat logam yang melekat dengan meja. Oke, ini adalah restoran okonomiyaki dan monjayaki milik ayah Chouji. Kali ini Hinata mengambil wadah stainless steel berisi adonan monjayaki, menuangkan isinya sedikit demi sedikit lalu meraih spatula untuk memasak adonan telur dan tepung itu. Hinata mulai menyuapkan adonan yang sudah matang setelah meniupnya beberapa kali. Hinata kembali menyuap potongan monja yang hangat itu sambil memperhatikan teman-temannya yang bertingkah aneh.  
Hei, kenapa mereka berjalan sempoyongan? Wajah mereka memerah … dan tidak kelihatan normal. Naruto yang biasanya bodoh, hari ini bertingkah lebih bodoh lagi. Ia berteriak heboh sambil mengayun-ayunkan jaket dan menari-nari di atas kursi. Hinata cengo. Apa Naruto berminat menjadi stripper? Apakah ia sedang unjuk bakat?  
Yang lain bertingkah kurang lebih sama, bersorak-sorak sambil tersenyum lebar. Hinata heran. Ia memerhatikan meja mereka, apa mereka kecanduan okonomiyaki sampai bertingkah gila seperti itu? Hinata berpendapat demikian karena Naruto berteriak “OKONOMIYAKI SUKI SUKI!!”—berkali-kali.  
Tenten datang mendekat, Hinata tersenyum menyambutnya. “A-ada apa dengan mereka?”  
Tenten angkat bahu sebelum menghela napas lelah. “Si Naruto bodoh itu membawa minuman beralkohol. Kadarnya ringan sih dan ayah Chouji tidak keberatan, tapi mereka jadi gila. Mereka jadi monster.” Tenten berkacak pinggang, sesekali tertawa melihat pementasan Naruto.  
Hinata membulatkan bibirnya membentuk ‘o’. Haruskan ia menelepon Neji untuk menjemputnya? Oke, Hinata merasa ngeri saja. Apalagi belakangan ini ia ingat berita-berita di TV tentang kasus kekerasan yang pelakunya adalah orang mabuk. Atau yang paling parah bagi kaum hawa, sekuhara! Oh, tidak!  
Tenten hanya menggeleng pelan dan melenggang setelah melihat Hinata melamun dengan wajah syok. Gadis bercepol itu bergabung dengan gadis-gadis lainnya di tengah ruangan, menertawai Naruto yang mulai menangis —seperti adegan gadis yang diputuskan pacarnya di sinetron— sambil berteriak tak waras.  
Hinata paranoid. Jemarinya kaku. Pemikirannya sudah jauh melayang ke mana-mana. Hinata mengambil ponsel, oh, tidak! Hinata lupa men-charge ponselnya karena kedatangan mendadak teman-temannya.  
“Hei.”  
Hinata menoleh, “Ada yang bisa—kubantu?”—mendadak sesak napas, Hinata menunduk dalam.  
“Boleh aku duduk di sini?”  
Hinata mengangguk, ingin bilang jangan tapi ragu. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis. Oh, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Hinata merasa dipelototi tapi tak berani membalas dengan menatap juga, takut kalah telak. Hinata meratapi nasib.  
Apa sih dosanya sampai dihampiri Uchiha Sasuke? di tempat ramai begini pula. Mr. Popular di sekolah, sahabat si bodoh Naruto yang tengah karaoke dan nyaris menjerit kesetanan di tengah ruangan. Menambah tremor pada tubuh Hinata yang mulai gemetar.  
Suara Naruto bagaikan nyanyi-nyanyian pengiring ke neraka. Satu lengan berada di balik sandaran sofa. Hinata duduk tegak seperti saat menghadapi tetua-tetua keluarganya yang berwajah seram bak singa yang siap menerkam. Pemuda di sampingnya masih melirik tanpa berkedip. Hinata ingin pulang sekarang juga, tapi bagaimana caranya melewati Sasuke yang duduk dengan kaki selonjoran di sela meja dan deretan kursi.  
Bolehkah Hinata mematahkan kakinya dengan pukulan maha dahsyat seperti saat latihan memecahkan genteng? Hinata akan menyuruh Neji membawanya ke rumah sakit. Tapi, Hinata kembali berpikir, dirinya belum cukup mental untuk diserang fangirl Sasuke di kemudian hari. Opsi pertama, coret.  
“Apa yang kau pikirkan?”  
Hinata melirik dari sudut matanya, tak sopan memang tapi Hinata tak berani menatap langsung sepasang mata onyx yang meneliti sosok Hinata sejak tadi.  
“T-tidak. Bukan apa-apa.”  
Hinata sepertinya terlalu peka. Suara decit garmen kursi berbantal tipis terdengat begitu nyata di telinganya. Responsive, Hinata bergeser menjauh. Sasuke sendiri menyeringai, kembali mendekat supaya si gadis menabrak dinding di pojok. Tempat yang tidak terlihat dan lebih sunyi, sempurna.  
“Apa kau gugup?”goda Sasuke. Hinata mengerutkan kening.  
Hinata tahu benar, menggeser tubuhnya makin ke samping bukan ide yang bagus. Karena dinding bercat warna biru muda dan ditempeli poster-poster besar sudah semakin dekat. Dan ya, Hinata belum bisa memecahkan dinding jadi ketiadaan opsi membuatnya merasa kalut.  
Skakmat. Hinata terjepit di antara dinding dan tubuh Sasuke.  
“T-tolong geser.”  
“Tidak bisa.”  
Hinata ingin berteriak! Apanya yang tidak bisa, dua sampai tiga orang lagi masih bisa duduk di tempat kosong yang disisakan Sasuke di sisi lainnya. Oh, dunia sungguh tidak adil!  
“S-sempit, Sasuke.”  
“Salahmu karena bergeser.”  
Semuanya sudah bertumpuk di kepala Hinata. Dia benci dipojokkan seperti ini. Hinata berdiri, memutuskan pulang, “Permisi, a-aku mau lewat.”  
Tapi ucapan Hinata tidak diindahkan, melainkan tangannya ditarik sampai tubuhnya limbung. “E-eh!”  
Hinata jatuh ke pangkuan si pemuda iblis. Wajah Hinata sekarang sudah semerah tomat dan Sasuke menyukainya. Makin iseng, Sasuke memainkan rambut panjang Hinata. Pakaian Hinata yang menguarkan wangi lavender, Sasuke menyukainya.  
“J-jangan …”  
“Memangnya kenapa, huh?”  
Hinata geram. Opsi nomor satu di kepala, mematahkan beberapa tulang dari Uchiha bukan masalah. Hinata berkonklusi, pemuda yang memangku tubuhnya pasti mabuk! Hinata mendadak berdiri, rambutnya yang ada di genggaman Sasuke terjambak. “Ugh!” ringis Hinata sambil memegangi kepalanya.  
Dasar pemabuk sadis!!  
Sasuke malah tertawa. Meteran emosi Hinata meledak. Tanpa ragu, ia menendang tulang kering si pemuda stoic. “Rasakan!” teriaknya tanpa gagap. Sasuke mengaduh sambil memegangi kakinya. Hinata tidak bisa menahan amarah, senyum puas mengembang di wajahnya, orang mabuk sungguh keterlaluan!  
“Hinata …”  
“Dasar pemabuk! Jangan dekat-dekat!”  
Sasuke menengadah, matanya menyipit tajam.  
“Hinata—aku tidak mabuk.”  
“… Oh.”  
Maaf. Kenapa kau tidak bilang lebih awal? Lagipula sekuhara di depan umum itu sudah kelewat batas. Jadi, rasakan!  
.  
.  
.  
Matahari sudah hampir kembali ke peraduan. Senja kali ini terasa indah namun tidak bagi kedua muda-mudi yang tengah berjalan beriringan di jalan. Salah satunya memasang wajah cemberut.  
“Hei, wajahmu.”  
“B-biarkan. Ini salahmu, Sasuke!”  
“Hinata, sudah berapa kali kukatakan untuk jangan menendang kakiku,”  
“S-sudah berapa kali kukatakan jangan dekat-dekat denganku kalau sedang ramai?”  
“Sudah berapa kali kukatakan kalau itu tidak masalah?”  
“Aku t-tidak mau jadi bahan gencetan.”  
“Hinata, kau bercanda? Kau baru saja menghancurkan tulang keringku.”  
Hinata menatap setengah sinis —bagi Sasuke, tatapan mematikannya itu imut—, “Aku pikir kau mabuk.”  
“Baiklah. Ini salah Naruto. Selesai.”  
Hinata menggembungkan pipi. Mendekat kepada Sasuke dan mengaitkan jemarinya. “Maaf.”  
Sasuke menghela napas, menahan senyum. Ia mendadak berhenti dan mendorong tubuh gadis itu merapat di salah satu gang sempit. Hinata terkejut, wajahnya pucat pasi.  
“Baiklah. Beri aku satu ciuman.”  
Wajah Hinata memerah. Jemari terlepas, kaki terayun. Sasuke berteriak mengaduh.  
“Dasar pemabuk mesum!!”  
Oke, mulai sekarang, Sasuke paham. Hinata benci pemabuk. Hinata benci berada disudutkan. Catat itu baik-baik, Sasuke!  
Dari seberang jalan, seorang pemuda berambut coklat datang menghampiri, berteriak beringas layaknya setan, “Hei, Uchiha! Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku?!”  
Berbicara tentang setan, Neji datang dan menendang tulang kering Sasuke yang satu lagi tanpa ampun. Tidak diragukan lagi, tendangannya lebih kuat dari Hinata. Dasar sadako! Berteriak kesakitan, Sasuke mencatat dalam hati. Para Hyuuga hobi menendang tulang kering. Hati-hati!  
.  
.  
THE END  
A/N: Apa ini? Ini apa? Uhh … engga tahu ah. Semoga ceritanya menyenangkan. See ya!  
Mind to RnR?  
Salam,  
Gina Atreya


End file.
